Assassin Girl
by Black Blood Babe
Summary: A girl had first bumped into the mysterious Ezio Auditore and falls for his charms. This girl has an equally mysterious background. The girl snaps and turns against her friends...Can Ezio win back her heart or will he die trying?
1. Prologue

Prologue

I sat there in silence, looking up at the crescent moon that hung over my head. I sat there, in the cold night as water cascaded down my body. I wore no color, only black, my clothing matching both my hair and my eyes. I continued to look up at the moon, wondering where I had gone wrong in my life.

I was usually alone, or with my five closest friends that I held dear to me. I would easily give up my life of pain, loneliness, and suffering to save one of my friends. We had grown up together since grade one or grade two; always close, always there for one another.

As I sat there, remembering old times the warmth of a blanket encased my body, a warm embrace from behind. I turned my head to see who it was when I was greeted with the gentle smile of my mother. A slow smile slowly crawled onto my face as I turned to face her, cuddling into my mother as the silent tears turned into cries which turned into sobs that echoed in the quietness of the midnight.

The seconds turned into minutes and the minutes turned to hours. Hours we sat there as I let all my pain and sorrow out in each weep, each sob that escaped my lips seemed to pierce at my heart and yet at the same time the pain seemed to soothe me, for that is all I've ever known.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After three hours had passed, my mother convinced me to go into the house to warm up, get changed, and sleep. After I had got changed I sat at the kitchen table, slowly drinking a cup of coffee. Me and my mother made small talk while we slowly finished off the twelve cups of coffee the coffee pot could make. After a few minutes we sat there in silence, smiling a bit. I let out a soft laugh, my mood uplifting a bit. I looked around the kitchen, hearing creaks coming from the wood.

All around us was silent, except to the soft ticking coming from the clock that hung on the living room wall. We enjoyed the silence that was around us. Then all of a sudden we heard a loud, ear shattering scream, the sound of a hand gun go off, then silent. Nothing. Everything was like time itself had stopped. I looked at my mother as she just gave a slight nod. I walked into my room, getting changed into black leggings, a black sleeve-less turtle neck, and black socks with a pair of knee high boots. I tied my waist long brown hair up into a high ponytail with a blood red ribbon.

I grabbed my long bladed katana, which I had tied to my waist. I had a few throwing knives, and a dagger in a small bag on the back of my waist. I had a hand gun in bag as well so I wouldn't be seen carrying it around. I slowly slunk out of the house, and to where myself and my mother had heard all the noise. I wore no jacket as I hardly ever grew cold. I got to the spot then frowned, seeing one of the girls I had known back in grade three. Her throat was slit and a bullet though her brain. I let out a slight sigh, shaking my head. I said a silent prayer, kneeling down to the girl. I smiled slightly, closing her eyes as I said a soft "Good-bye". Her eyes held fear and sorrow.

I hung my head for a few moments, thinking of a few good memories that I had had with the girl when suddenly a tall figure dressed in a white cloak with some weapons and a hood over his face dropped down. My eyes darted to him, trying to take in some facial features but the shadows clung to his face, hiding him. I growled slightly, taking a defensive step back, going to get ready for a fight.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The man just looked at me as I had noticed my hand tremble just the slightest. I was only five foot six inches but this man was at least six foot. A kind yet slightly flirty voice called a "Did you kill this woman?" "Ha" I scoffed "Like I would want to kill an innocent girl, I don't do that shit. How about you, did you kill her? I mean, look at you. I can already see a sword, a bag for throwing knives, some type of device on your right arm, a dagger, and that long cape/cloak your wearing. You look kind of suspicious there buddy boy." The man seemed a little taken aback "Well well ma'am, you have quite the eye there. I'm surprised you were able to see all of those...and in the dark none the less...Oh if only you weren't standing in the shadows at night so I could see you, you sound like a real beauty-" I cut him off with a "Oh can it flirt. I know what you're trying to do, asshole."

I turned on my heel, deciding to head back to my home when soon a few people ran from the direction of my home. Fear entered me. Something I hadn't felt in a LONG time. The man reacted by pulling out a sword, when it hit me, the scent of smoke and something burning. I shot off, running straight home ignoring the battle between the man and the 6 other men. I silently prayed that my family was alright.

I stopped in front of what was left to my home. Nothing more than flames, flames and my home that was engulfed into them. I felt my knees go weak when two strong arms wrapped around me to keep me up. I look up to see the man as a tear ran down my face. I had felt my body starting to go limp in his arms when I realised something, I half said half shouted a "Where is my family? Where is everyone?" I shook myself out of the man's arms and ran towards it, ignoring all the calls from the firemen and ran straight into the house. "Mother! Father! Anyone! Is anyone here!" I searched around frantically, a support beam falling and hitting my left shoulder. I cried out in pain and shoved it away, hissing at both the searing pain of the burn on my shoulder and from my hand.

I searched around a little while more than the fumes and smoke started getting to me, I could feel them starting to take effect on me as I felt like I was going to black.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Is she alright?" one of the firemen had called to the man but he only nodded, having me held bridal style in his arms as he looked down at me, a soft smile on his lips. I was slightly limp in his arms as my pants soon turned into shallow breathing. The man began walking off, taking me with him.

After about two hours of walking the man had reached a large mansion and walked in. He talked to his uncle, giving him a brief explanation on what had happened. "Well who is she?" his uncle asked. "Pfft, hell if I knew." the man replied back. The man just smirked down at me then looks to his uncle and says a "Hey, I couldn't help but save a beautiful girl, it's who I am..." The man began walking towards his room, getting weird looks from both his sister and mother. He just brushed them off, putting me onto his back as he climbed a latter to reach his room.

Once he had entered he laid me down onto his bed, sitting on a chair as he watched me, waiting for me to wake up. He brushed a few strands of my brown hair from my slightly pale face as he let out a content sigh, taking his hood down to run his hand through his own shoulder length brown locks. I stirred slightly, a "b-brother...s-sister...p-please be o-okay..." came from my lips. The man looked a little taken aback "_Even though she's in this bad condition, all she can think on is her family...She's quite an amazing girl..._" he thought as my eyes shot open with a gasp, my body tense.

Once my body had relaxed I looked around slightly until my eyes fell onto the man. A soft smile creped onto my face thought I do not know why I was so pleased to see him. A soft blush fell onto my cheeks as I took in his facial features with thanks to the candle that was lit by the bed and him not having a hood. He was handsome. He had brown eyes with shoulder long brown hair that was kept at a low, loose ponytail with a red ribbon, he had a set of perfect lips, not to full and not too slim. He had slightly high cheekbones, especially for a man as well as a scar almost at the top of the left side of his lip. His lips turned into a smile as he looked at me. "Ah, your awake then ma'am."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yea...I guess so...but my shoulder and head are pounding..." I said as a slight groan ripped from my throat. The man got up, moving towards me as he moved my shirt out of the way of my shoulder to look at him. He winced a bit, just looking at the wound. "Geez...That's bad...What happened...?" I stopped, trying to think on what had happened when the memories hit me like a brick wall "...I ran into the house...Looking for everyone...One of the support beams that was on fire fell...It hit my shoulder...I shoved it off and continued to look..." I managed out as my eyes began to tear up, hoping that everyone was alright.

"H-Hey! Don't cry!" The man said, dancing around slightly, not knowing what to do. Soon his sister and mother walked up, his mother walking up to me and embracing me in a tight hug as the tears started streaming out. I sobbed for what seemed like hours but was really nothing more than a few minutes. After my little crying episode I pulled back, sniffling slightly as I wiped at my eyes. His mother just looked at me smiling before she and her daughter left, like they knew I needed a shoulder to cry on.

"D-Do you k-know where m-my family i-is...?..." I whimpered out, wanting to see them. The man just shook his head, looking a little saddened as my mood fell, a frown forming on my lips. Soon a loud "Hoshi! Little sister!" was hear. I called out a "Roy! Big brother!" as I jumped up, running towards the exit. I jumped down, racing off towards Roy's calls for me. Soon I reached outside and jumped into my wounded brother's arms. The man soon walked out, smiling at us. Roy picked me up, spinning me around making my hair fan out around us as a large smile grew onto my facial features.

"Ah, so you must be the man who the firemen said carried her off?" Roy questioned. "Yes. I am Ezio Auditore. It's a pleasure to meet you..." Ezio trailed off "Ah, Roy Izayoi. I am Hoshi's older brother." Roy bows slightly "Thank you Ezio for saving my sister." "It...Uhh...it wasn't a problem Roy...So your name is Hoshi huh?" Ezio smirked slightly at me. "Heh, yea my name is Hoshi. I'm Hoshi Izayoi Mr. Ezio Auditore." I curtsied, bowing my head also. Ezio just smiled slightly, bowing to me. I straightened up, smiling as a giggle comes out.

"_huh...Pretty cute..._" Ezio thought, a slight smirk forming on his face as some thoughts start going through his head which makes him blush. I just look at him, tilting me head to the side slightly, a confused look on my face before a thud turned my attention back to Roy only to see him on the ground, panting a bit "Roy! Oh shit! What's wrong?" I rushed over, slowly getting him onto my back as Ezio told me where to go. I re-entered the mansion, going to a couch and gently lays Roy on the couch. I look to Ezio "Ezio, I need your help. I need some bandages and something to clean the wound with." Ezio nods, running off to get stuff like I had requested.

Soon Ezio came back with the stuff. I help my brother get his shirt off and whimpered slightly while looking at the two large wounds across his torso. I smiled sadly then got the stuff to clean the wound. Roy hissed in pain as his back arched off the couch as he tried not to curse. I whimpered a bit, feeling bad about hurting him but soon got over it as I got Ezio to help hold the top part of my brother so I could wrap the bandages around him. Once I had finished putting the bandages around Roy's body I slowly stood up, a shaky breath coming out of me as I headed towards the entrance of the mansion. I needed some air. Ezio soon followed me, looking at me with slight confusion on his face. I stood outside, my back to Ezio as my hands stretched out in front of me as I curled my fingers in to form a fist then stretched back out.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ezio soft and soothing voice called out a soft "You okay Hoshi...?" as I just gave a slight nod, I may have saved Roy's life by dressing the wounds, but I hated how I had hurt him. I let out a soft sigh, running my hand through my hair as I started thinking on the rest of my family. Ezio's uncle walked out of the mansion, smiling a bit when he seen me out of bed. "Ah, so you're up. How do you feel...Ms...Uhh...?" "Hoshi. Hoshi Izayoi..." I said in a kind of quiet voice "Ah, Well Ms. Hoshi, I am Mario, Ezio's uncle and also the owner of this mansion. It's a pleasure to mee-" I cut him off "Look here _Mario_." I let his name roll of my tongue like it was poison. I turned to face both men, a look of concern and anger on my face. "I do not care who owns this mansion, nor do I care for your name. Stop being formal to me because I'll be leaving my brother Roy here under your care until I come back." I stated. " 'come back'?" Ezio asked. "Yes Ezio. Until I come back. Do I need to spell it out? I'm looking for everyone else. My brother came to me wounded I'm worried for everyone. Come if you like. It doesn't bother me in the least." I started to walk back into the mansion, heading straight for Ezio's room to get my weapons but was stopped by Mario.

"I'll be coming with you both. We can take my horses. We will leave in an hour." Mario stated. I smirked a bit, giving a slight nod as I entered the mansion. I broke out into a fast walk, wanting to hurry this up. I climbed the latter to Ezio's room and fixed my hair into another ponytail. I grabbed my long bladed katana, my little pouch of weapons then another sack I had carried full of my own money. I sighed slightly, jumping down instead of using the latter. I walked outside to be greeted by Mario and some other man I did not recognize.

"Who is he?" I half asked, half demanded. I may only be young compared to Mario but I needed my family right now. "He is going to train with you until we are prepared to leave." Mario said, a sigh rolling out of me as I just looked at the man. "Fine. But if he dies it's his own fault _Mr. Mario_." I roughly grabbed the man by the front of his clothing and dragged him to the training area. Once there I just threw him over the barrier with ease, smirking a bit as the man grunted slightly when his back collided hard with the ground. Ezio and Mario were stood outside the barrier going to watch the fight. I unsheathed my katana but was stopped when Mario called an "It's a hand-to-hand combat first Hoshi! Then weapons alright?" "Ugh, fine." I muttered then sheathed my katana, throwing it at Ezio who caught it with ease.

I smirked at the man and cracked my knuckles, looking the man dead in the face. "...3...2...1...BEGIN!" Mario called as I leapt high into the sky, remembering my training as a child.

***Flash Back***both my older brother Roy and older sister Elizabeth had been training me at the age of four for the upcoming fight I had with one of the family's rival's children. He was a boy about two years older than me. We trained steady for a month, only getting to eat breakfast, and supper. I only got to relax for bed or when I needed to bathe. I learned fast the ways of street fighting, martial arts and a little on the way Assassin's fought. Both my parents Jack and Cheryl were Assassins. My older sister Elizabeth had been born three years after my parents were together. Elizabeth had begun her training when she was six but when she was four Roy had been born. When Elizabeth was twelve and Roy was ten I had been born. Both Elizabeth and Roy trained everyday with mother and father to learn to become Assassins. When I was two and able to walk and talk my parents decided to start my training then. I trained everyday, harder than anyone else. I had four people training me. By the age of five I had surpassed both my elder siblings. When I was seven my parents had a set of twins, one male named Shawn and a female named Sasha. When the twins were five and I was twelve I decided to start training them, but unlike everyone else, they didn't want to fight. So Shawn and Sasha were the only two that was not an Assassin. Well I wasn't a full Assassin myself but I could fight like one. My father was the Grand Master Assassin, the position was to be given to Roy even though he's only the second oldest but it didn't matter, but Elizabeth didn't fight the decision but instead congratulated him. ***End Flash Back***


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was soon drawn from my thoughts about the pass when I had realized that I was only stood on the ground, my hands at my side with Ezio in front of me. His hands were on my shoulders like he had been shaking me. I looked up at him confused before he said "Hoshi? Are you alright...?" "Y-Yea...Why? What happened?" I asked, a little more confused than earlier "You jumped up into the air, landed then went off into a trance. You've been like that the last ten minutes..." Ezio replied, looking at me a little worried but I just brushed it off with a "Yea! I'm fine! Never better!" as I grinned up at him hopping to prove a point which he seemed to buy. "Alright...Sooo...Can I re-do this fight please?" Mario just nodded.

I was in front of the man again, this time getting into a defensive position. Right when I leapt forward, my fist nearly colliding with the man's jaw a flash of the twins in some sort of prison went through my mind as Sasha screamed out a "Hoshi! Please save us!" then she was slapped hard across the face. I let out a scream, breaking the image into shards as I took off running towards the South, Roy had ran out of the mansion, following shortly behind me. "H-Hey! Wait! Hoshi!" Ezio yelled out, mounted his horse and followed Roy and myself, Mario behind Ezio. An arm reached down, scooping me up as I fought against it but soon allowed myself to be seated on the horse with Ezio's arms around me, holding onto the rains. "What happened? The moment you screamed Roy yelled...Hoshi...I worried...Tell me..." Ezio said, sounded a little frightened. "I-I don't know...Shawn and Sasha...They're in some sort of prison...I can feel it..." I mumbled out as Ezio just nodded a bit. I looked over to Roy to see him on Mario's horse with Mario, Roy in front.

"Let me take the rains Ezio...Please...I need to get there...You still got my katana?" I asked "Fine...but yea...I got them" Ezio answered as he let me take the rains. The moment my hands wrapped around them I looked to Roy and he just nodded. With a sharp whistle from both of us the horses speed increased to twice the speed they were going at. Ezio wrapped his arms around my waist, making sure he didn't fall off.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We rode for about an hour and a half; turning in the direction we felt the twin's presence. Three times we nearly hit someone but we were able to dodge, a slight laugh coming from me as Ezio's grip tightened each time. It was only now that I had realized that I was leaning back slightly, my back pushed into his chest but I was comfy, I didn't want to move right now. Roy looked a little pissed at Ezio for having his arms around me but didn't say anything. I let out a soft giggle, noticing the look on Roy's face "_Geez bro...Chill out...Nothing is going to happen!_" I mentally scolded/shouted. Roy seemed to get the message through my facial features as Roy just gave me a strict look and mouthed the words "Better not! I'll kill him if he does Hoshi!" which only made me laugh. Both Ezio and Mario looked at me like I was nuts until I heard Ezio shout a "Hoshi! Watch where you're going!" as we came upon some gallows. The horse had hit a fence, sending Ezio and myself flying into the air, Ezio, being able to land perfectly didn't get hurt. But my body being lighter than his sent my higher and farther into the air. I landed on something kind of soft...and warm...I had closed my eyes in the flight and hadn't realized it but when I opened my eyes I was looking Shawn dead in the face, literally. My Brother Shawn's throat had been slit.

A silent scream ripped from my throat as I slowly got up, my knees feeling weak. Roy and Ezio were at my sides in moments. Roy looked like he wanted to kill someone while Ezio put his right hand over my eyes while his left arm went around my waist, pulling my back into his chest. I could feel my throat constricting as I wanted to cry but instead just bit my bottom lip to silence my whimpers. When I had heard Sasha's scream out a "Hoshi! Roy! Help me please!" my head shot up to where I had heard the voice but when I went to jump Ezio just held me tighter. "Let me go Ezio! I need to save Sasha!" I nearly shouted at him. "Fine...Be careful Hoshi..." Ezio said as he released me. Both Roy and I took a running start at Sasha but then I realized what was going on. Sasha was to be beheaded...Right in front of us. The executioner had the blade in his hand, Sasha's head already resting on the block. My breath caught in my throat when the blade slid with ease through Sasha's neck, killing her.

"SASHA!" I screamed as I bolted towards her body, a snarl ripping from my body as I tackled the executioner taking him down to the ground where we wrestled for a moment before my fist connected harshly with his jaw, breaking it. I snarled, pulling a small throwing knife from the pouch and slit his throat deep, some blood splattering onto my face. Roy was stood there, motionless as he watched me kill. I slowly got up, walking over to Sasha's body as a whimper ran through me. Tears began streaming down my face as I let out a scream in sorrow and frustration. Slowly I picked Sasha's decapitated body into my arms, snuggling into her slightly before Roy's arms were around me to where he began dragging me away from the dead twins. The whole while I had been kicking, screaming, biting and punching Roy. Calling him every name under the sun as I broke down sobbing, another scream ripping from me.

"S-S-Sas...S-Sasha..." I stuttered out as Roy held me tight to his body, my head burying into the crook of his neck my arms around his body. Ezio and Mario bowed their heads in respect for mine and Roy's lost as everything was silent other than my sobs and few jumbled words.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Soon Roy picked me up, carrying me over to one of the horses and sat me up on it, getting on behind me. Roy's arms went around me as he took the reins. Mario and Ezio got onto another horse, Ezio in front. I was limp in my brother's arms; my eyes slightly drooped with tears, tiredness and sorrow. They were slightly glossed over as my whimpers and the sound of the horse hoofs on the cobble stone was all that could be heard.

Ezio looked over to me every few moments to see how I was. My eyes slowly slid to Ezio, my eyes looking at his face but strangely I didn't recognize him until he spoke "Hoshi...You alright...?...I know that was hard...I lost family too...My father, older brother and younger brother were hung in front of me..." Ezio trailed off as I could sense that he was still bothered by it. My body was being completely supported by Roy's body as mine just swayed from side to side within Roy's arms, not even having the strength to keep myself up.

"_Oh God...Shawn...Sasha...I'm sorry...I will not cry...I will be strong for your older sister Hoshi...I will protect her with my life...Both of your deaths will never be forgotten..._" Roy thought as he looked down at me, a sad smile on his lips. Soon my mind went black as darkness over came me.

I woke up some time later to Ezio, Roy, Mario, and Ezio's mother and sister in the room. I was on a bed...Ezio's room again. My eyes slid to Roy's as my arms reached out slightly for him until I felt something stuck to my face. My right hand moved to it and when I pulled back I was slightly shocked to find blood. Then everything hit me like a brick wall."_Shawn and Sasha are dead...and I killed the man who killed them...This is everyone's blood...Mixed into one...I need to get washed up...I need to rid myself of this blood..._" I thought as I slowly sat up. There was a dress on the edge of the bed which looked to be new but I didn't care. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, slowly standing up.

"H-Hey...Hoshi...You shouldn't be up walking around yet." Roy scolded but I only sent an emotionless look his way and scoffed slightly. "Look Roy, I need to bathe. I coated in blood...In Shawn's and Sasha's and that bastard's blood. I need to get rid of it..." I said in an emotionless tone, jumping out of Ezio's room and then stopped, looking back up as I called a soft "Uhh...Can someone show me to the bathroom...? I would really like a bath..." "I'll do it..." Some female's voice called. When the young woman began climbing down the latter I recognized her to be Ezio's sister, whose name I did not know.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Umm...What's your name ma'am?" I asked in a soft voice, my throat sore from all the screaming earlier. "Oh right, I'm Claudia Auditore, Ezio's sister. It's a pleasure to meet you Hoshi." Claudia answered with a smile. I just nodded a bit, still looking sad. Claudia had the dress in her hands "_So I guess that'll be mine to wear...Grrreeeaaattt...Ohhh how I love dresses..._" I thought, my eyes rolling with the thought as Claudia lead the way to the bathroom.

Once we had reached the bathroom with very little talk, I walked over to the tub full of water. I dipped my index finger in to test the water and smiled just the slightest at how hot it was, I love my baths hot. "So Ms. Claudia..." I began "Oh, just Claudia Hoshi." Claudia interrupted. "Right...Claudia...Umm...How long was I asleep...and did Roy mention anything about Elizabeth or mother or father?" I was hoping to hear a "Why yes Hoshi, everyone is fine." But I knew I wouldn't. Claudia just shook her head softly "You were out for about an hour...as for your family...I'm sorry...But we haven't. We have eight assassins out now looking for them, all of which are friends of Mario. The moment they find someone they will take them back here." I smiled a bit "Thank you." Claudia nodded a bit then handed me the dress along with a towel. "If you need anything just call out to myself, mother, or Annetta. Annetta is the Auditore's housekeeper. But mother's name is Maria, just to let you know." I nodded, the smile widening just the slightest. "Thank you so much Claudia." "Oh it's no problem Hoshi, now take as long as you would like." Claudia said over her shoulder as she exited the room. I walked over to the door, locking it as I let out a soft giggle.

Walking back over to the tub I reached down, undoing my boots and slid from them. I took my katana off my hip, laying it on the table that was there. The next to come off was my weapons pouch. Soon after I hauled off the turtle neck, along with my socks and leggings. I laid all of that on the table with my other stuff. Soon I was stood naked as I let my hair down, placing the ribbon with everything else. I walked back over to the tub and slinked down into it, sighing happily as the hot water began to soothe my muscles. I closed my eyes, remembering back when Sasha uses to always bathe with me when she was small, around the age of three or four. I slinked down completely tell my nose was hovering just above the water, my knees pulled to my chest. I raised my head a bit then sighed. I moved my head back, washing my hair of the small amount of blood then moved to wash my body.

After I was fully washed I decided to get out. I let the water drain from the bath tub then got out, hand drying my hair until it was nearly fully dry. I then began drying the rest of my body, until I heard Claudia scream. I quickly wrapped the towel around my body and shot out of the room and towards Claudia. The towel was kind of small, just able to cover my chest and about six inches under my bottom. When I reached Claudia I noticed her on a chair. "Claudia, what happened?" I asked, sort of out of breath. "There's a mouse!" She squeaked out. I sighed a bit until she noticed me in only my towel as Claudia just let out a giggle. I looked to her "Sooo...where did it get to?" I asked "Over there" Claudia pointed towards the flour. I nodded a bit, walking over. I soon seen the mouse and reached my hand down, the mouse running onto my hand "There there little one..." I said as I gently petted the small mouse, trying to calm it down. With one hand I held my towel and with my other the mouse. "I'll put him outside alright Claudia?" I said as I was already heading to the main entrance. "Watch it! Roy and Mario are sparring!" Claudia called. "Claudia...Roy is my brother...Mario is your uncle..." I said "Uhh...right! Never mind then..." Claudia said as she started to get off the chair.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I reached outside and smiled at how nice the summer evening was. A soft giggle came from me as I looked to Roy and Mario sparring. Roy stopped, looking at me before he waved; I nodded a bit in return before walking over. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, yawning softly, the mouse still in my hand. "Ohhh just sparring...Did you have a nice bath sis?" Roy asked and I nodded a bit happily, my mood uplifting. "Well that's good sis. I'm glad to hear so." "Yea...same...I hate being that depressed Roy..." I said, giggling again. "But I'm going to put this mouse down then go get dressed okay?" Roy let out a laugh, nodding "Alright sis." "'kay bro, see ya soon." I said, walking to a tree. I bent down, letting the mouse go. But I hadn't noticed a set of eyes in the tree, watching me. I soon stood up, yawning again as I walked the steps heading back to the mansion.

I heard a whistle and a soft chuckle "Well well Hoshi...What's up here? Why aren't you dressed? Let me guess...You wanted to surprise me?" a voice said as the owner dropped down. "Ha, like the _fottere_ (fuck) Ezio, Claudia screamed so I ran out to see what happened. This is the way I was. Too bad for you you'll never see anymore than this." I said back, smirking at him and his shocked expression. I let out a soft laugh, walking back into the mansion and to the bathroom. Once I entered I closed and locked the door behind myself. I dropped the towel, walking to the dress as I picked it up. I looked at it, smiling a bit. It was a long sleeved, long black dress with an upside down V on the front that was blood red. Everything was held together with golden thread while there was a large silver belt that would go around my waist with the Assassin's symbol on it. I smiled a bit as I slipped on my "under garments" as my mother call them then pulled the dress on. It fit me perfectly which I was surprised. I smiled at it, twirling around as my hair was now fully dried which was thankfully naturally straight. I used the ribbon to make a headband with the bow at the right side of my head. I grinned in the mirror at myself then pulled on a pair of black flats. I skipped outside, my hair bouncing a bit with my movement.

I had seen some girl who I didn't recognize but when I heard Maria call her Annette I had known that she was the housekeeper Claudia had mentioned earlier. Smiling slightly I head out to Roy and Mario, my smile widening a little more when Roy walked up and gave me a tight hug. I giggled softly, hugging him back with just as much force as I snuggled into him. I heard Mario and Ezio begin to walk up to us but I didn't care, I had my Roy, my big brother and right now that was all I needed. I sniffled a bit then let out a yawn, rubbing my eyes. Roy looks to Ezio as Ezio just nods softly, getting the message. Roy soon let go of me and within a moment Ezio had picked me up, allowing me to snuggle into him softly while Ezio carried me to his room again where I could sleep. I looked up at Ezio, a soft smile on my lips and rubbed both my eyes with the back of my hands, looking a bit childish which made Ezio chuckle softly then lean down, kissing my forehead. When he pulled back he noticed how I had fallen asleep in his arms, a smile plastered on my lips. "_She's so adorable..._" Ezio thought as he entered his room. He laid me down on his bed then laid down next to my sleeping figure, brushing a few stray strands of hair away as Ezio pulled my body over to his. I rolled over to face him, my arms going around him as I fell into a deeper sleep, not knowing that the man I was holding was Ezio. Thinking it was Roy I went and nuzzled my head into the crook of Ezio's neck, letting out a soft sigh in contentment.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I slept peacefully throughout the night, tossing and turning whenever my side would go numb. Slowly my eyes opened, trying to focus my sight on the wall. I looked to the window, seeing that it was still dark outside. I moved to get up but an arm around me stopped any movement "_Ohhh shit!_" I thought as I looked over to see Ezio's sleeping peacefully. Smiling softly I slinked out of his grip and to the window. I opened the window, jumping out to land on the roof. I smiled a bit, the night air blowing through my hair.

I sat down on the roof, looking up at the stars and the moon. A few of the stars reflecting in my eyes. Soon a set of strong arms wrapped around my body, pulling me into a chest. Smiling I looked up to be greeted by Ezio's smiling face. "Hey Ezio" I said in a soft voice "Hey Hoshi...Can I ask you a question?" I nodded softly "Sure Ezio...What's up?" I was getting a little worried "Well...what does your name mean...?" I giggled softly "Well...it means..." I pointed up to a star "Your name means Star? Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman..." Ezio said softly, nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck. Blushing just the slightest I relaxed my body, leaning against him "All you do is compliment me Ezio..." I said giggling. "Well I can't help myself around you Hoshi..." I cut him off by turning to face him "Ezio. I have a question for you now."

"S-Sure...what is it?" Ezio managed "Back at my home, when I ran in...Why did you take me here and not just leave me?" I finished. "W-Well..." Ezio started, blushing a bit. "I couldn't just leave you there...Besides...You're different from the other girls..." "...What do you mean I'm 'different'?" I asked, slightly hurt by that. "I-I meant in a good way...You're not afraid to fight or get your hands dirty..." Ezio finished. "...Oh..." I managed out then slid from his grip, wanting to be alone now. I moved to the edge of the roof then jumped down.

"H-Hey! Wait up! Hoshi!" Ezio called but I ignored him as I broke out into a run. After about three minutes of running I smacked into a woman, both of us tumbling down. I apologized then looked up to see Claudia. "C-Claudia..." my voice broke as I hurled myself at her, breaking down into sobs."Hoshi...What happened...? There there...I got you..." Claudia soothed me as Ezio caught up. I snuggled more into Claudia as she got the idea. "Ezio!" She snapped "What the hell did you say to her?" "Nothing! She ran off, I caught her here with you!" He snapped back.

Soon a throwing knife whipped past Ezio as a deadly female voice said "Leave the raven haired woman alone!" I muttered a soft "N-No way..." as I looked at the woman.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"And why would I do that?" Ezio asked, taking a step towards Claudia and myself. "I said leave her alone!" The voice rang again as the woman ran at Ezio, sword raised. "NO!" I screamed out, jumping in the way as the sword pierced through my stomach, sticking out my back with the tip gently hitting Ezio's stomach. The hilt of the sword was pressed against my flesh as I heard Ezio's breathing picking up from fear and anger. A small amount of blood splattered from my lips as I reached my hand out, gently stroking the side of the woman's face who was crying. "Shhh...there there Elizabeth..." I soothed "I'm not dead right? This is only a small price to pay..." I mumbled as the sword shifted which caused me to grind my teeth in pain "GAH! Sis...stop moving it...DAMNIT ALL!" I screamed out as I planted my feet firmly on the ground and jumped back, my back colliding hard with Ezio's chest as the sword clattered to the ground, blood oozing from the wounds.

"Hoshi...Don't push you...Please..." Ezio said, a little surprised by how much I was moving. "Hoshi...sister..." Elizabeth whined a bit, her arms going around my body as I went slightly limp in her arms "HOSHI!" Elizabeth cried out as I just nodded softly, telling her that I heard her "H-Hoshi...I'm so sorry..." Elizabeth muttered, holding my body close to her own. "I'll take her back to the mansion...The doctor can tend to her there..." Ezio said softly to Elizabeth. "O-Okay...Will she live...?" She asked Ezio, hoping for a yes. "I don't know...all depends on how strong she is..." Ezio said, looking from Elizabeth to myself. "I-I can w-walk..." I stuttered out, slowly getting out of my sister's arms, swaying slightly as I walked.

"...E-E...z...io..." I said softly before I collapsed to the ground, blacking out as a small pool of blood began to form under me. "Me? Why me?" Ezio thought as he walked over, picking me up gently as he began walking home.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ezio reached the mansion then called out a "Mario! We need a doctor! Now!" as he ran in, heading straight to his room. Elizabeth was right behind him, worried about me. Ezio reached his room then laid me down on his bed as my eyes slowly slid up to Ezio's face then my sister's. Soon Roy ran in and gasped a bit. "E-Elizabeth...?" Roy half stuttered half asked. "Yes little brother. I'm here and alive..." Elizabeth trailed off a bit as she looked towards me. I was lying on the bed, panting a bit as a whimper came from me. Ezio moved to my side as he ran a hand through my hair, trying to calm me down as my eyes moved to Roy then to Elizabeth, a soft smile on my lips. "Even in her weak state she still smiles...You never seem to amaze me Hoshi...Always smiling...Always laughing..." Elizabeth said softly while Roy chimed in "...Always killing too..." "Hmph shut up Roy before I shut you up!" I snapped, starting to get up until Ezio's hands on my shoulders stopped me.

Soon the doctor walked in and everyone was ushered out. "_I hope she's okay...She's such a fool...She shouldn't have done that...I could have taken care of myself..._" Ezio thought as he sat down on a bench outside while looking up at the sun rising before he heard a scream filled with pain coming from his room "Hoshi!" He called out as he ran to his room. I was up against the wall, whimpering as the doctor seemed to be in pretty hard shape from the kick to the groin I had given him when he tried to clean the wound. "_What in God's name happened here?_" Ezio thought as he walked over to me. "What-" Ezio began until I whirled around to face him, my arms going around him as I muffled out a "Don't let that man near me...He hurt me..." as I was whimpering. Ezio let out a laugh as he looked to the doctor who was groaning slightly in pain. "What if I was to stay with you? Will that be better?" Ezio said softly as I just nodded a bit. "Good girl..." He soothed softly as he moved to rest me on the bed again. Ezio sat behind me, his arms around me while he gently took hold of my hands, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Okay...keep her steady...And please don't let her kick me again...She got quite the kick..." The doctor half jokingly said. "Don't worry...She won't...Not while I'm here..." Ezio replied back as I just sighed a bit, rolling my eyes. "Fine...just do it..." I muttered softly then hissed in pain, my back arching as the doctor began cleaning the wound. I bit my lip slightly trying not to cry as I could remember when the first time I had gotten hurt and my father told me to stop being a baby when I broke down crying even before the cloth got next to me. I laughed softly, yawning a bit. I relaxed my body against Ezio's as I looked at the wound, watching the doctor work. It kind of amused me watching the doctor work on my wound that I had received from my sister. A grin broke across my face then turned to horror as the doctor cursed when the wound re-opened, blood coming out twice as fast than earlier. "Hey! Do something!" Ezio said as he felt my body go a bit limp in his arms as I looked up at him dizzily.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"H-Hey doctor! Come on...She's going limp...She's in worse condition than earlier!" Ezio stated, starting to panic. "I know! I know! There's not much I can do!" The doctor replied, starting to get a bit frantic, thinking that I'm going to die. "E-Ezio..." I muttered, moving my hand to run it through my hair as I got out of Ezio's grip. "Hey! Sit back down Hoshi! If you don't you could die!" Ezio said, reaching out for me until Roy's voice cut in a "Let her go Ezio Auditore...If Hoshi wants to go let her...She'll be fine...Watch this..." Roy took out a dagger, slicing down his arm as he grinded his teeth slightly in pain. "Roy! You fool!" I scolded as I ran to him, taking his arm as my hand turned a soft baby pink, and Roy's wound starting to heal now. Ezio stared at Roy's wound then to my hand in amazement. "See Ezio Auditore...My sister Hoshi isn't 'normal'. She can do all types of things like that...She can heal...Use the elements...Even communicate with animals..." Roy said softly as I looked up at him, growling a bit. "H-How...Hoshi..." Ezio tried to form a question but failed.

"Back when I was younger...around thirteen...I had been kidnapped and used as a test subject...Every day, twice a day that played with my DNA, enhanced it in places and weakened it in others...They tried to create a 'perfect being'. One free of pain, one that can use the elements, one that can heal others as well as them self!" I yelled, starting to get angry. "Others had been slaughtered in front of me to make me go insane to test my reaction! I was beaten when I became full of sorrow, beaten when I was angry, beaten when I was happy and beaten for showing no emotion!" I screamed out, my brown eyes going hateful. "I killed them all...One by one...Even as the begged for their pathic life I still killed them damn it!" My hands clenched into fists, nails digging into the palms of my hands making them bleed as a few tears ran down my face. "I hate who I am Ezio..." I said softly, whimpering as my brother's arms wrapped me into a tight embrace. My arms went tightly around my brother as I broke out into loud sobs, clinging to my brother as all the horrible memories slammed into my like I ran flat out into a brick wall.

"I want them back! He was nine and she was four!" I screamed out, my nails digging into my brother. Roy looked to Elizabeth as she just nodded softly, hitting the pressure point on the back of my neck and forcing me to black out. I fell into Roy as he supported my body. Roy carried me back to the bed, resting my head on Ezio's legs. Ezio gasped just the slightest when he seen the wound beginning to heal on its own. "Amazing..." Ezio said softly as he ran his hand over the healed wound. "_I __will__ protect you Hoshi...I swear I will..._" Ezio thought as Roy, Elizabeth and the doctor left the room. Ezio leaned down, kissing my cheek which was slightly cold like the rest of my body. "_Your amazing Hoshi...I may not be able to take back the memories...But I believe they will help strengthen you...They made you who you are today Hoshi...Never forget that..._" Ezio thought softly as he moved to lie next to me.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I was still in Ezio's arms, still blacked out when Roy walked in. Roy let out a growl "Who the **fuck** said _you_ could sleep with _her_?" Roy demanded, feeling angry at how Ezio could possibly take advantage of me, and in such a state I was. "No one. I was given her and then you left. This is _MY_ Room after all Roy Izayoi. I am allowed to sleep on _MY _bed without anyone's permission!" Ezio snapped back, starting to get up and off his bed. Roy and Ezio's gazes locked in a sea of hate and rage as they stood, chest to chest, noses nearly touching as they glares at one another. "Do not think that Hoshi Izayoi would fall for someone like you! Ezio Auditore! Assassin!" Roy spat out Ezio's name like it was poison on his tongue. Ezio growled low in his throat, hand automatically going to the hilt of his sword. "Listen her Roy Izayoi! When Hoshi first blacked out with Elizabeth she called to me! Don't forget that! Roy Izayoi! Failure as a big brother to protect those who he loves!" Ezio yelled in Roy's face. "DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Roy yelled back. "I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FAMILY! YOU WATCHED THEM BE HUNG JUST AS HOSHI WATCHED SASHA DIE!" Roy yelled louder, Ezio's face fell as the memories of his father, big brother and little brother being hung came into his mind. Ezio slowly looked back to me as my eyes slowly opened, sitting up. Roy hadn't noticed as he grabbed Ezio by the collar on his shirt. "I WILL NOT ALLOW HOSHI TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU EZIO AUDITORE! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A COCKY MAN! ONE WHO WOULD DISGRACE THE IZAYOI FAMILY NAME!" Roy yelled as loud as he could.

My eyes shot open wide as I whimpered a bit. In a fit of rage I jumped over Ezio, tackling Roy down to the ground, a loud snarl coming out. "Do NOT think you can talk about me like that FOOL! You are nothing more than a HUMAN! Do NOT think I am like you in the least bit Roy! We may be related by blood but you abandon me twice! When I was first kidnapped when I was thirteen and again when the house burnt down! I could sense you, smell you there! You didn't bother to see if I was alright!" I shouted loud in his face, close to tears knowing that he only hated Ezio while I possibly fell in love with him. "You are nothing to me Roy Izayoi! You are nothing more than a dead man!" I screamed as I slammed my fist hard into Roy's jaw, nearly breaking it as Roy grunted in pain. Ezio was surprised then moved to my side, taking my arm when I had pulled back to hit Roy again. "Hoshi...calm down...please..." Ezio soothed, gently picking me up and snuggling my body into his, trying, willing me to calm down. I smiled softly, my arms going around Ezio as I buried my head into the crook of his head, breathing in the familiar scent of Ezio's as I made a sound like a cat purring. I giggled which made Ezio chuckle as Elizabeth, Claudia and Maria all run in. Elizabeth moved to Roy, glaring at him as she spat out a "You _abandon_ our little sister? What kind of man are you Roy Izayoi?"

I opened my mouth slightly, starting to sing softly, trying to calm Elizabeth down like I was able to when I was little. Soon my singing got a little louder as I could feel Elizabeth's soul relax. "_Well...this is different...I didn't know I could feel that..._" I thought as I continued to sing. I smiled a little more, feeling everyone relax as I soon began to form words instead of just using my voice to make different sounds, high and low notes, holding them long and short. (Song is **Gomenasai **by **Tatu**) "What I thought was a lie, in the light, was a one of a kind, a precious peal. When I wanted to cry, I couldn't cause I, wasn't allowed. Gomenasai, for everything. Gomenasai I know I let you down. Gomenasai tell the end, I never needed a friend, like I do now..." I began singing, I felt Ezio's body relax and at the sometime tense. I giggled softly, humming the beat of the song I had memorized as a small child. "What I thought was a nole, so innocent, was a delicate dole, of porcelain. When I wanted to call you and ask you for help, I stopped myself. Gomenasai, for everything. Gomenasai, I know I let you down. Gomenasai tell the end, I never needed a friend, like I do now..." Ezio smiled down at me as I looked up at him, I continued to hum the beat like earlier as my voice got a bit louder, more powerful like a true born leader. What I thought was a dream, a mirage, was as real as it seemed a privilege. When I wanted to tell you I made a mistake, I walked away. Gomenasai, for everything. Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai I never needed a friend, like I do now. Gomenasai, I let you down. Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai tell the end, I never needed a friend, like I do now..." I finished the song, my eyes closed as I let out a soft sigh, feeling how everyone's spirit had finally calmed down.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I grinned up at Elizabeth as she ran up, scooping me out of Ezio's arms and into her own. "Ohhh Hoshi! I love it when you sing!" Elizabeth squealed out as she rubbed her cheek against my own, a larger grin on my sister's face as I couldn't help but laugh. I looked to see Claudia teary eyed as well as Maria, Roy looking a little depressed and Ezio smiling softly at me. I smiled then blushed a bit when everyone broke out into applause, even Mario who had heard me outside Ezio's room. Mario who was walking in was clapping and praising me up. "Can you teach me to sing like that Hoshi?" Claudia asked, kind of hopeful before Elizabeth replied back with a "Nobody can sing like MY little sister! She's a one of a kind girl!" As Elizabeth put me on her shoulders, strutting around and showing me off like I was a trophy, I let out a squeal as Elizabeth jumped out of Ezio's room...through his window. Elizabeth was able to duck but I wasn't. **THUD!** Was all that was heard as my head collided harshly with the window frame at the top, forget knocking me out, I think my brain shifted. Elizabeth noticed how I suddenly went limp. When she slid me off her shoulders she saw the large red mark that formed on my forehead, along with a large bump that was painful to even the wind gently blowing on it. I was out cold.

"Oh shit! Did I kill her?" was all that was heard from Elizabeth as I lay motionless on the ground, a splitting headache, literally. Roy cracked up laughing as he fell on his ass in historical laughter "Oh shit Hoshi! You got it good that time! Liza that was worse that the time I fucked her up!" Roy roared with laughter, holding onto his sides as they began to ache. Elizabeth's right eye twitched in annoyance as she pulled off her shoe and **bang** Roy was smacked in the face with her shoe. After the shoe fell from his face, the imprint of her foot was there along with a red mark as Roy fell onto his back, clutching his face and giving loud curses and wails of death threats. Ezio just smirked and walked out to check on me.

"How's she doing? That thud was pretty hard...that was the worst smack I ever heard in my life..." Ezio said, kneeling down to me as he looked a little saddened. "_And she was just after waking up to...Elizabeth you're a moron!_" Ezio mentally scolded, sending glaring daggers to Elizabeth's back. "_You could have killed her with that stunt your fucking bi-_" Ezio's thoughts were cut off by me letting out a slight groan and curling into a slight ball on my side, the side that Ezio was on. Ezio frowned slightly as he seen the pained expression on my face before my eyes opened, whimpering a bit. "Owww..." I whined as I gently rubbed my forehead, it glowing a soft baby pink and began to heal already. "Thank God, you're awake Hoshi..." Ezio said softly, hoping for no one to hear but I had, a soft smile going on my lips. "...Worried...were...you...Ezio...?..." I slowly began getting up, groaning a bit as it felt like the world was spinning. I placed my head in my hands, letting out a shaky breath as my vision flashed red then normal again. My breath got caught in my throat "_What was that?_" I thought, getting worried. "I-I need to get out of here..." I mumbled, slowly standing up. "Get out of here? Why?" Ezio asked, a little surprised and shocked. "I-I just do...Ezio...Can you help me...?" I asked, again mumbling.

"Of course I will Hoshi...You know I will..." Ezio said softly, wrapping his arms around me. "...I always will..." Ezio said softer this time for only me to hear as my eyes widened slightly. "But-" I was cut off by Ezio's index finger to my lips. "I will explain in time, _mia tesora_ (my treasure),_ mia tesoro..._ (My sweetheart)" Ezio said softly which caused me to blush softly. "_What does he mean by those? His treasure...His sweetheart...? Is he admitting something there...?_" I thought as I looked up and into his soft and caring brown eyes. "_Grazie, mia assassini_ (thank you, my assassin)" I said softly back to him, smiling up at him. "Shall we be going now Ezio...?" I asked as Elizabeth looked at us confused as she didn't speak Italian. "Let's pack, eat and rest first...We leave tomorrow okay?" Ezio said, I nodded in agreement.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I and Ezio walked into the mansion, smiling softly up at each other. I let out a soft giggle, skipping up to Ezio's room to get my money so I could buy a bag and some clothes, along with some food and some more ammunition. I got my money pouch then smiled at Ezio. "Hey Ezio...wanna come to town with me? I got to get a few things..." I grinned a bit when he nodded. "Sure Hoshi, beats waiting around here for you...Uhh...I didn't mean it to sound bad...It's just that the moment you would leave I just can't wait for you to get back..." Ezio looked away, putting his hood up as he was blushing a bit but I couldn't tell from the shadows that danced across his face. "Ohhh reallllly...Hmmm...Maybe I should leave you here...Just to tease you..." I let out a soft laugh before skipping off. "H-Hey! Wait! I don't wanna be here by myself!" Ezio said as he ran after me. I smiled at him, my smile breaking out into a smirk as I ran off, being able to run faster than him but not by much, the dress hindering my running. Forgetting about the dress I moved to dash off but tripped, tumbling head over heels, a scream ripping from me as I collided hard with the ground. "Hoshi!" Ezio yelled, running over as I began whimpering, getting up on my hands and knees before falling back onto my bottom, looking at the cuts on my hands as I felt my eyes tearing up. "_Oh shit! Hoshi...I'm so sorry..._" Ezio thought as he took my body in his arms, cradling me gently.

"Shhh...I got you honey...Don't cry...It's only a small wound...Shhh..." Ezio said softly, trying to calm me down as a tear ran down my face. "_Ohhh no...Oh Hoshi...Please stop crying..._" Ezio thought as he wiped away my tear. I slowly looked up at him, whimpering a bit as I nuzzled into him. Ezio blushed a bit more, the shadows still in the way of me being able to see it. I gently wiped at my eyes, still looking up at him. I giggled softly, watching the wounds heal as I grinned a little. I slowly got out of Ezio's arms as I stood up, pulling my dress up a bit to look at my knees to see the wounds there healing too. I smiled as Ezio stood up, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we began walking towards the shops. I had a soft blush on my cheeks as I smiled up at Ezio, kissing his cheek softly through his hood. Ezio pouted a bit, hating how his hood got in the way.

We walked to the shops as the first place I headed was to the tailor. Entering the small shop I looked around at all the female's clothing. There was everything, and I mean everything here. After about an hour of looking around I decided on seven pairs of skinny jeans, ten pairs of different style and color leggings, five dresses, eight skirts, eleven t-shirts, twelve hoodies with large hoods and about thirty pairs of bras and panties. I got some boots, heels, slippers and sneakers. About four pairs of each. I smiled at everything then made my way to the counter. "Excuse me...Sir?" I said softly. The man looked at me before a slight blush broke out on the man's face. "Why yes, beautiful, what can I do for you this lovely evening hm?" The man asked, eying me. "I'd like to buy all of this..." I said as I put everything on the counter. The man's eyes widened slightly then said "That'll be 19, 473f please" "Alright Sir" I said, taking out my pouch and pulls out 20,000f. The man gaped as I handed him the money, Ezio seemed a little surprised but said nothing. I got my change of 527f back, smiled then walked out, Ezio being a gentleman and take the bags. I giggled softly then remembered how I wanted a few new pouches. Cursing softly I asked Ezio to wait here while I went back in.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I entered the shop again as the man walked over, looking me up and down. I walked over to the weapon pouches, looking around. I shuttered when I felt icy fingers trail up my spine as I whirled around. "Why hello there babe. Where's the man that was with you? Hmmm? Missed me that much?" The man asked, a smirk plastered on his face. "Ha, don't get your hopes up _cazzo_ (prick/shit). He's waiting for me outside so I can't be long. But I wouldn't come to see you if you were the last THING on the face of this Earth!" I snarled out, my eyes filling with anger and the thirst to rip his throat out. "Woah woah woah babe...Don't be like that...Come on...Why not come back to my place...?...Have a little fun..." He tried to act sexy but it wasn't working with me. I had enough of his little 'Come have sex with me so I can call you a _puttana_ (whore)' yea, like I was going to do that. My right leg raised, my dress moving up as I slammed my foot harshly into the side of his head like he was a soccer ball, he flew about three or four feet then cursed me out. I smirked, got a two crossbow bolts pouches which would be able to hold thirty five bolts, two bullet pouches that could hold twenty bullets, two heavy sheaths, two throwing knife pouches that could hold thirty knifes, and two medicine pouches that could hold forty. I smirked and threw the money at the man and left.

"Here Ezio, I got you these. They can hold way more than what you can carry now." I said giving him one of each of the new pouches and one of the heavy sheaths. He smiled at me, taking them with a "Thank you Hoshi" I giggled softly, heading towards the blacksmith. I grinned a bit, entering it. I took the pouches and asked the man to fill them. I then proceeded to buy two heavy weapon swords, a spear for myself, a better gun for myself, and two pairs of gloves that would help climbing better. I gasped when I seen the katanas and went straight for it. "...Oh...My...God..." I muttered "What is it Hoshi?" Ezio asked walking up to me. I called out a "How much is this one?" As the man who owns the shop walked up saying "Hmm...It's usually 36,000f...But if you can answer one question I'll give it to you for 15,000f, deal?" "Deal!" I nearly shouted. "Okay hun, what type of katana is it?" He asked. "Pfft, that's easy. It's a Slicing Devil katana, first made in 1395 by a man of the name Kyle Orsini. He had made it to look heavy but it's really a light weight weapon. The long blade is to help give the impression of a heavier katana to help throw your opponent off...The hilt is specially made so no matter how hard you grip the hilt you won't cut your hands..." I answered, looking back to the katana. "Well hun...I'm speechless...How about this...Considering you know so much about it...I'll give it to you for free..." He said softly, smiling at my wide-eyed expression. "Ohhh thank you!" I squealed, giving the man a tight hug. I paid for everything else and left the shop, new katana in hand.

"Alright _tesoro_ (sweetheart), where to next?" Ezio asked softly, looking down at me with his soft brown eyes. I smiled up at him and said just as soft as he did "We still have to go to the doctor, then the art merchant...That should be it for today..." "Well...lead the way..." Ezio said, allowing me to lead the way. Smiling I walked up to the doctor. "Excuse me Sir...I need some help..." I said at the window. The doctor nodded. "Well what is it Ma'am." He asked. "I need you to fill these up, don't worry, I can pay the price." I said while handing him both the pouches. The doctor smiled, I think, from beneath that weird bird-like mask then went to go fill them. He came back about sixteen minutes later. "There you go Ma'am. That'll be 13,000f please." "Sure Sir" I said as I handed him the money. The doctor smiled and thanked me as we left. Ezio let out a soft laugh, gently bumping me with his shoulder. "Having a major shopping spree are we?" He said softly. "Meh, sure, why not?" I giggled, smiling up at him. "That's my girl." Ezio whispered but I hadn't heard it.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

We headed towards the art merchant, our last stop before we get to head home. After about five minutes of walking we reached the merchant. "Yes Miss, what can I do for you today?" The man asked. "Well...I need a few maps...I need all the maps you have, and yes, treasure maps too..." I said. The man gapped at me then looked to Ezio who only chuckled from under his hood. The man nodded like a robot then left to go get them. "Ha, did you see the look on his face?" Ezio said as he roared with laughter, not being able to hold it in. "Yea! It was awesome! I could have peed laughing when I saw it!" I said in between laughing. The man came back a little while later when our laughing had calmed down. "Here you are Miss...That'll be 48,275f please." I nodded and handed him the money, took my maps then left.

We headed back to the mansion, grinning a bit. Right when we entered I cursed, remembering I forgot something. "Ezio...Wait here. I won't be long." I said running back into town. I ran to the tailor shop again, getting two large bags to hold our clothes and stuff in. I paid for everything then ran back to the mansion. I entered Ezio's room, panting a bit. "Well...That was fast..." Ezio said, a little surprised. "Yea...I know...Holy...Shit..." I panted out as I laid the bags down. "Now...let's start packing..." I said, taking one bag as I folded all the clothes, managing to get it all to fit. I closed the large pouch then moved to the second largest and put my panties and bras there. I moved to a side pouch putting my weapons and medicine pouches there while moving to the other, putting most of my weapons there. I smiled a bit, taking my money and put it in the front small pouch. "Well...That was...cool..." Ezio said, a little surprised at how everything fit. "So...why the formal clothes?" Ezio asked "I may need it...If we need to kill someone who is in a fancy party, instead of breaking in...I'll act as a guest..." I grinned up at him as he nodded in understanding. "_My smart girl...Always knows what to do..._" Ezio thought, a smile plastered to his lips.

"We'll pack up your bag alright Ezio? Oh and we can take another run to the blacksmith to get some better armor for you..." I said, already packing his bag. "What's wrong with the armor I have already?" Ezio seemed to be a little offended. "Ezio...its old...Cracked a little in places...It's worn out...And come off it, the thing fucking smells!" I almost yelled the last part as I held my nose, hearing a fly buzzing around. I shuttered a bit, moving away slightly. "Oh...Good point..." Ezio muttered. "Points" I corrected which earned a chuckle from Ezio. "Sooo...You Ezio Auditore, take these." I said, handing him a shirt, pants, boxers and his shoes. "And get a wash...You need one..." I said with a laugh. "Yea...I know that...Don't need to tell me that much Hoshi..." Ezio mumbled, a little embarrassed by both me telling him he smells and me picking out his clothes. I let out a soft giggle, getting up. "And I got to talk to an old friend...I'll be like four hours...So take your time alright?" I said, beginning to walk off.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ezio sighed softly then headed towards the bathroom. He filled the tub with hot water then got undressed, slinking into the tub. He sighed softly "_This feels nice...Hoshi is nice letting me get a bath...WAIT A MINUTE! This is my uncle's mansion! Ohhh well...I still love her anyway..._" Ezio thought with a large grin on his face.

I was walking throughout town, smiling at a few people as they said hello's to me. I was heading to my old friend, his name was Damien. He was a guard yes, but as long as he was there I was never to be harmed. Even if I slaughtered everyone. Nobody seemed to care when Damien was around, he was me 'Get out of jail free' card. Damien was awesome. When I was very little I would go on some missions with him to get use to it. He showed me a lot of things on those missions. I smiled softly at the memories as I walked past a few guards "_Ezio would be sooo jealous knowing that I can strut around and not get caught like this!_" I thought as I was stopped by a guy in a large suit or armor and an axe. "Yo...I'm here to talk to Damien." I stated, not caring for the guy or if he dislikes the way I talk to him. "Maybe if you're more polite I'll get him for you" The man spat out. "Oh sorry. Did I not make myself clear? Get the fuck out of my way. I'm here to see Damien! I do not care for you! Now move it or lose it pal!" I shouted. The man just let out a growl and pulled back his axe, going to kill me. Damien walked through the door and said in a deadly voice "Harm Hoshi Izayoi and die by my hands." The guard stopped and visibly trembled. I smirked a bit as the man looked at me and gaped a bit "T-This is M-Miss Ho-Hoshi I-Izayoi?" I guard stuttered out and I just nodded. "_Moron..._" I thought, heading inside with Damien.

"So what brings you here today Hoshi?" Damien asked. "Well Damien...You see...Me and my family were all split up...Shawn and Sasha are dead..." I said softly. Damien moved, taking me into a loving embrace, Damien being like a second father to me. "Ohhh Hoshi...I'm sorry..." Damien said softly as I just nodded. "Right now it's me, Roy and Elizabeth as a friend's mansion...Mother and father...I can't find them..." I said, looking sad. "And you were hoping I'd know where to help you look?" Damien asked as I just nodded a bit "Well...They may be taken capture. Try a Borgia Tower...The Borgia family have some serious issues..." Damien muttered the last part. "Damien...YOU FOOL! YOU WORK FOR THE BASTARDS!" I shouted as Damien just sweat dropped. "I kind of...forgot..." Damien muttered as I just sighed, rolling my eyes. "Anyway...Damien...Thank you..." I said. "I may not be coming back...I may die this time Damien..." I said softly as Damien sighed a bit, nodding. "I'll always be waiting Hoshi...Remember that..." Damien said softly, taking me into another embrace. I smiled, hugging him back. "See ya later Damien." "Be care Hoshi. See ya later." I sighed softly, walking outside then stretches out a bit. "_Sooo...It's been two hours already...It'll take an hour to get back...So that leaves me with another hour to burn...Hmmm...I suppose I'll get Ezio's new armor..._" I smiled, skipping off towards the blacksmith.

I entered the blacksmith and bought the best armor that was there. I grinned a bit, knowing that Ezio would really love it. I smiled, giggling softly, heading home. "_Home...huh...I never thought I would consider the mansion home..._" I thought, smiling. I seen the mansion in the distance and broke out into a run, wanting to see Ezio. I ran into the mansion and up to Ezio's room. I walked into his room, large smile on my face as I looked up, the smile fading away as I seen Ezio, in bed, with some red headed woman. And they were NOT sleeping...far from it...I dropped the armor, hurt. I felt a tear run down my face as I turned, walking off. Ezio turned, looking at the armor. "Oh shit...Hoshi! W-Wait!" Ezio yelled, running after me but stops to get dressed. Hearing Ezio made me break out into a run, crying the whole way. "_I want my Damien!_" I thought as I ran towards the guards, whimpering. I ran into a guard, the both of us falling to the ground. "Hoshi! Get away from the guards! Now!" Ezio shouted but I stayed with the guard. The guard starting getting up, taking me by the hand and leads me off, the other guards crowding around Ezio. "Hoshi!" Ezio called out. "_Great...Cause of my own stupidity I lost the woman I love...I lost her...NO! I refuse to lose her!_" Ezio thought as he began fighting off the guards.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Hoshi! Honey! What happened?" Damien asked as I collapsed into his arms, sobbing. "E-Ezio...H-He's an a-asshole!" I sobbed out as Damien looked pissed now. "What did this Ezio do to you?" Damien demanded. "I-I went back to the mansion...I-I bought him new armor...W-We were going out to look for mother and father...W-When I entered his room...H-He was in bed...W-With some red head..." I whimpered, Damien's arms tightening around me. "Shhh...Honey...I got you...Don't worry..." Damien soothed, rubbing my back. "Is any of your stuff at this mansion?" Damien asked and I just nodded. Damien gently took my hand, leading me outside. "Let's go get it...You can stay with me..." Damien said. When we got outside we seen Ezio kill the last guard. Damien's arms went tight around me as Ezio got the wrong idea, thinking he was hurting me. Ezio flicked out his hidden blades, charging at Damien. "DAMIEN! NOO! EZIO! STOPPPP!" I screamed out but was too late. The blades slammed into Damien, Damien's body hitting the ground. I stared in horror. The man I love killed the man who was like a father to me.

"...Damien...Oh Damien...I'm sorry..." I began crying as I fell to Damien's side. "I thought he was going to hurt you...You ran out of the mansion-" Ezio tried to finish but I screamed out a "WHO THE HELL IS SHE! WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU WITH HER! YOU KILLED MY DAMIEN!" I slammed my fists into Ezio's chest as he just grunted a bit as he just looked at me. "...Y-Your...D-Damien...?..." Ezio stuttered out as he fell back and onto his ass "...I-I didn't know...Y-You were...S-Seeing...A-Anyone..." Ezio muttered, looking a bit hurt. I heard Damien beginning to pant a bit, I looked over, gasping. I placed my hands over the wounds as I began healing them. I smiled softly when Damien slowly sat up, pulling me to his chest. "Damien! Thank God you're okay!" I cried out, snuggling into him as I sat in Damien's lap. Damien smiled, wiping away my tears and kissed my forehead. "I guess I should leave you to be with your _lover_" Ezio spat out the last part like it was poison on his tongue. "My lover? Damien? Pfft, you wish-" I began but was cut off by Ezio nearly yelling a "I DO NOT WISH FOR YOU TO BE TAKEN BY ANYONE! ONLY BY ME!" I stopped, my jaw dropped slightly as Ezio's face heated up with a dark blush. I quickly snapped out of it and said a "Oh? And what of the red-head huh? You seemed to be quite fond of her Ezio Auditore! And Damien is like a second father to me!" Ezio just looked upset. "...Hoshi...I'm sorry...She was an ex...I didn't know...Hoshi...Please..." Ezio dropped to his knees, begging. "Please Hoshi...Please forgive me..." Ezio whimpered out.

"Why should Hoshi take you back? I mean you fucked her up!" Damien shouted at Ezio, pissed off at him. "I know I don't deserve it...But Hoshi...Please..." Ezio whimpered out again. "Ezio..." I said softly, a soft smile on my lips. I couldn't stay mad at him. I moved from Damien's lap and over to Ezio. I moved, wrapping my arms around him, hugging him tightly but stopped and pulled back. Ezio seemed a little surprised "Ezio. Go home. Get a bath. You reek of _HER_." I spat out, snarling at him from the scent. Ezio let out a soft chuckle but nodded, heading home. Damien just let out a soft laugh, kissing my forehead. "Seems like you love him Hoshi." Damien teased. "Yea...I do..." I answered truthfully. "Well I'm happy if you're happy..." Damien said softly. "Now, go watch your man, keep him in line Honey. And I wish you all the luck of being able to find Mr. and Mrs. Izayoi." Damien said with a smile. I nodded, getting up and began to walk home.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I continued to head home, the whole while looking dragged out and tired. I made it to the front steps of the mansion, a yawn rolling out of me as I walked to the bench, lying down. I closed my eyes, listening to the bird's chirp, the eagle cry out, the clang of sword on sword which I knew to be Roy and Elizabeth, Claudia in the kitchen humming. Soon I had fallen asleep, my right arm over my eyes to block out the sun. Mario walked out and seen me asleep on the bench, letting out a soft laugh he moved, picking me up and began to walk inside. Instead of heading to Ezio's room he brought me to his room and laid me down, then walked out after covering me up. I rolled onto my right side and curled into a ball. I yawn a bit, reaching out like I was looking for something, which was the warmth of Ezio.

Ezio got a bath then got out and walked outside to see Mario lecture Roy on how to fight. Ezio let out a chuckle then called out a "Hey! Uncle Mario! Did Hoshi come by?" "Hoshi? Oh yes! She's in my room asleep! I found her on the bench here...She looks really tired...Best to let her rest..." Mario answered back just as I stumbled into sight. "Hoshi!" Ezio called out then ran to me. I smiled, falling into his arms and snuggled into him, grinning at his scent. Roy seemed a little ticked while Elizabeth just punched him in the back of the head and growled out a "Be happy for Hoshi dickhead." to which Roy grumbled out a "Fine...But I won't like it..." I looked to Mario, smiling as I thanked him. Mario just nodded, smiling back at me. "_Maybe Hoshi can keep Ezio out of trouble...That boy...A lecture just like his father was...They're so much alike..._" Mario thought as he walked over. Mario smiled at me, ruffling my hair up which earned a soft growl from me, pouting. Ezio let out a soft chuckle then picked me up, heading to the bench and sits down, sitting me in his lap with my back against his chest. I grinned up at him, yawning again as I had slight dark rings under my eyes. I leaned against him, closing my eyes and decided that now I'd get some much needed rest.

"_Sooo cute when she sleeps...I love her...I really do..._" Ezio thought as he smiled at my sleeping face. I snuggled into Ezio while my pleasant dream began to turn into a nightmare. I whimpered in my sleep, letting out a cry every few moments. Soon I let out a scream, clawing harshly at my chest as it felt like it was burning. My breathing picked up, Ezio shaking me the whole while. I could faintly hear everyone. Like I was in a giant tunnel...It didn't make any since...I mean...I wasn't hurt...or in pain anymore...I could feel I was bleeding from my wounds but it didn't hurt...It was weird...I didn't like it. "Come on Hoshi! Wake up!" Ezio shouted as Elizabeth was shaking my body harshly. She knew it was the nightmares of when I had been kidnapped. She sighed a bit, taking her sword and stood us up. She slammed the hilt harshly into my stomach, my eyes flying open and on instincts I slammed my foot over her heart, sending her flying backwards. I stopped and plopped down onto my ass, looking around like I was confused. "_W-What is going on...Why was I back there...?...Wait...Where is mom and dad? I need them! Now!_" I mentally screamed to myself but no answers came.

"E...E...z...io..." I whimpered out as I reached my arms up to him, wanting to be near him. Ezio looked at me with slightly teary eyes and picked me up, kissing my forehead. I snuggled into Ezio, whimpering as my arms went tight around him. "Hoshi...What happened to you...?..." Ezio whispered to me "I-I think it was back when I was kidnapped...Everything is a little foggy to me..." I whispered back to Ezio, but smiled none the less.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"_What happened to you my sweet Hoshi? I want to be able to help you...I wish I really couldn't...But I can't...Not when I don't know what's wrong..._" Ezio thought as he held my body close to his, my small but deep wounds healing. I snuggled into him as he stood up. I looked up at Ezio while he turned his back to everyone. He looked down at me then I felt something wet hit my face. I strained to see but when the small wet thing hit me again I seen the glisten of tears. I frowned a bit then reached my hand up to wipe away his tears, but make it look like I was only stroking his face. I mouthed the words "There there sweetheart...I'm not dead right? Don't cry Ezio..." I tried to soothe but he only clutched me more to him. I smiled sadly, wrapping my arms around Ezio as he buried his head into the crook of my neck; his very soft cries the only sound in our small group. I rubbed Ezio's back softly and he held me tighter, like he never wanted to let me go. My eyes shifted to Elizabeth and she just nodded, ushering everyone away to leave me and Ezio alone. Once everyone was gone the dam was let loose. A loud sob was heard from Ezio, my heart breaking at the sound. I cuddled him into me, trying to soothe him.

"Ezio...Honey...I'm okay...Look at me..." I told Ezio. Ezio looked up at me with teary eyes. I moved, wiping away his tears and cradled his face in my hands. "Ezio...I know you're worried...And this probably hurt you more than anyone else...I'm sorry I hurt you..." I said softly. Ezio moved, wrapping his arms around me and pulled me tight to his chest, which I did not protest. I smiled a bit, snuggling into Ezio like he was the only one in the world who could possibly understand my pain and suffering. I moved, gently cupping Ezio's face and made him look at me. I moved up and very softly planted my lips against Ezio's lips. I had a soft blush on my face as a tear ran down my face. I smiled softly when I felt Ezio kiss me back. I pulled back slightly and wiped Ezio's tears away again. "Ezio...Come on...I think you'd rather not let anyone see you crying...Let's go inside...Okay?" I said softly to which Ezio nodded and slowly stood up, me getting up with him.

We headed into the house, a soft smile on my lips then I stopped, facing Ezio. "Hoshi? What is it?" Ezio started to panic but I just shook my head. I reached up, taking his hood and pulled it down a little farther than usual, just to hide his constant frown now and his tear streaked face. I leaned up, kissing his cheek then continued off. I heard a "Hey, Hoshi, can you give me a hand?" from Claudia. I looked to Ezio. "Sure Claudia, one second. Ezio honey...Why don't you go up to your room...I'll be up soon...We can take a nap alright?" I said softly. Ezio nodded in agreement and gave me a quick kiss on the lips then trudged off. I smiled, watching his back then headed towards Claudia.

"Sooo Claudia, what's up?" I asked as I entered Claudia's room. "Well Hoshi...To be honest...I need your opinion on something..." She said, she seemed a little unsure to me though. "Well...what's wrong Claudia, what do you need me opinion for?" I asked, a little confused and starting to get slightly worried. "Well...What dress do you think is better? I have a date tonight and I REALLY wanna impress this guy!" Claudia said, puppy dog eyes and all. I let out a laugh, nodding "Alright Claudia, I'll help you."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Yay! Hoshi you're the best!" Claudia squealed out as she gave me a huge hug. Smiling, I hugged her back then pulled away. "Alright, let's get down to business...I'll even do your hair!" I said with a giggle.

After we had decided on a cocktail style dress that was a soft purple with white lace at the bottom of the dress. There was a black belt across Claudia's stomach. Smiling, I told her to hand on while I went to get some of my ribbons. I headed to Ezio's room then giggled softly when I seen Ezio, asleep on his back, left arm over his face, left leg bent at the knee and Ezio in only his boxers. I crept over to my bag, getting my ribbons then crept out.

I re-entered Claudia's room and made her sit on a chair. "Now...How shall we do this...?" I muttered. I began brushing Claudia's hair, smiling softly. I closed my eyes, thinking on the different hair styles I could do to her hair then decided on chignon. I giggled softly, beginning to twist her hair up into the chignon. I used my ribbons to hold her hair up then stepped back, looking Claudia up and down then my face broke out into a grin. "You look amazing!" I cheered as Claudia squealed; bouncing around then gave me a huge hug. "Hoshi you're the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for!" Claudia squeaked out. I let out a soft laugh then yawned, rubbing my eyes. "Tired Hoshi? Why don't you go up and take a nap?" Claudia suggested. "Ha, I wish...Ezio is hogging the bed...And he's only in his boxers...It would seem...Odd...To me..." I said, and then blushed a bit at the look on Claudia's face. "Odd huh? Yea right...You'd love it and you know it." Claudia teased which only made my blush worse. "Y-Yea right C-Claudia!" I stuttered out. "'Yea right' what?" A voice came from the entrance way.

Claudia and I slowly turned to see Ezio in only his pants, standing in the door way. "Hoshi said she loooovvvveeeeeeessssssss yyyyyooooooouuuuuuuu! She you!" Claudia teased as she dragged the words out. My face went a brighter red as I opened my mouth to answer but Ezio said a "Ohhh really? Well that's good. I'm glad she loves me." Ezio smirked a bit at me then walked in, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and began walking out again. I looked back at Claudia with a smirk on my face as I stuck my tongue out at her which made her pout.


End file.
